The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell including a finFET access transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Trench capacitors are used in a variety of semiconductor chips for high areal capacitance and low device leakage. Typically, a trench capacitor provides a capacitance in the range from 4 fF (femto-Farad) to 120 fF. A trench capacitor may be employed as a charge storage unit in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which may be provided as a stand-alone semiconductor chip, or may be embedded in a system-on-chip (SoC) semiconductor chip. A trench capacitor may also be employed in a variety of circuit applications such as a charge pump or a capacitive analog component in a radio-frequency (RF) circuit.
Fin dynamic random access memory devices are typically formed in a high-density array configuration in order to increase the areal density of the memory device. As the dimensions of semiconductor fins and capacitors in a fin dynamic random access memory devices, the probability of electrical shorts increases between a neighboring pair of raised source and drain regions that formed by selective epitaxy of a semiconductor material.